Currently, heat reflective materials such as aluminum and mylar typically take the form of a unitary solid film that is glued or otherwise attached to the interior of a garment, such as a jacket. The purpose of this layer is to inhibit thermal radiation by reflecting the body heat of the wearer and thereby keeping the garment wearer warm in colder conditions. However, these heat reflective linings do not transfer moisture vapor or allow air passage, thus they trap moisture near the body. Because the application of a heat reflective material impedes the breathability and other functions of the underlying base fabric, use of heat reflective materials during physical activity causes the inside of a garment to become wet, thereby causing discomfort and accelerating heat loss due to the increased heat conductivity inherent in wet materials. Further, these heat reflective coated materials impair the ability of the material to stretch, drape, or hang in a desired fashion.